The present disclosure relates generally to dual-chambered bottles for storing and dispensing fluid and/or semi-fluid materials. In particular, dual-chambered bottles for alternate dispensing and simultaneous dispensing of are described.
Fluid and semi-fluid products (e.g., lotions, cosmetics, serums, balms, creams, oils, pastes, gels, soaps, etc.) are often packaged in bottles with a pump for metered dispending of the product. Known bottles are not entirely satisfactory for the range of applications in which they are employed. For example, existing fluid and/or semi-fluid product bottles are single chambered and allow storage of only a single product type. Some products, however, have increased, improved, and/or more desirable activity when used in combination and/or in sequence with another product. In addition, conventional single-chambered bottled products require carrying of multiple bottles during travel.
Thus, there exists a need for bottles for storing and dispensing fluid and/or semi-fluid materials that improve upon and advance the design of known dispensing bottles. Examples of new and useful dispensing bottles relevant to the needs existing in the field are discussed below.